


Mine Now

by knr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Biting, Claiming, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Public Claiming, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knr/pseuds/knr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You'll probably get a ton of these, so combine this with other prompts if you do, but: Sterek. Bestiality. Derek fucking Stiles in his new full wolf form. Preferably (but not necessarily) with Malia watching and Derek wanting to make his claim on Stiles clear. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt I've taken and honestly the first fic I've written in a few years so bear with me.  
> Warning: Malia isn't exactly forced to be here, but she's not thrilled about it either so don't be surprised to see she's not enjoying it.

Claiming a mate is a funny thing. It's said that one can't actually be claimed if there's any way that someone else might think they could still have a future with said person, so Derek felt even more need to make it official. Of course, thinking about it, he hadn't particularly set out to make his cousin watch it. But, now that he'd shifted into his full wolf, it was buzzing with the need to claim its' mate and the idea of losing Stiles to Malia again was too much.

Save for the initial shock that he's actually Derek's mate, it doesn't take Stiles much convincing to let him claim him. Even when he finds out that Malia has to watch, he should be at least a little turned off by the idea but he's so ready, he's practically dialing up her number. It took Derek two days to bring himself to tell Stiles that he couldn't be human when he does it. Stiles blushed when he said he figured as much.  
It was a full moon the night they decided to finally make it official. Derek had gotten shifting down to a fine art at that point, but it was still easier on those nights. Even so, Stiles was starting to regret the time decision considering the way Malia's eyes were flashing blue from across the room when he felt his shirt slip off. Derek decided it was easiest to get everybody undressed before he shifted, because paws are great for running but not so much for getting naked. 

Stiles stretched out on the bed, goosebumps spreading over his skin wildly, licking at it like wildfire as Derek just took in the sight now that they were both undressed. The older man breathed a shallow sigh, letting a large hand move all the way down Stiles' shoulder and along the shallow curve of Stiles' back to the swell of his ass. Stiles laid on his stomach, eyes half-lidded as he barely focused on Malia directly in front of him.

In hindsight, he knew he should've felt some level of shame that she was staring at him in this situation but he couldn't bring himself to think about much more than the gentle bites Derek was leaving on his inner thighs. Derek licked over his lips before drawing the bottom of the two between his teeth as his hands hooked under Stiles' hips, pulling him back a few inches so his ass was higher off the bed but leaving his face against the bed. 

Somehow, "doggy style" just seemed like an insult at the moment. 

Stiles' racing heartbeat thudded in Derek's ears as he worked a first lubed finger inside the teenager, and the speed of it probably would've made the wolf second guess himself if the scent of arousal weren't suffocating his senses. Surprisingly, it only took Derek a few minutes to work three and then four fingers into Stiles and he can't help but wonder just much Stiles opened himself up before he came over that night. 

Derek moved off of the bed, standing and facing Malia as he got ready to shift. Rolling his neck, it only took a few deep breaths and a moment for dark fur to replace previously tan skin, man to turn wolf. The wolf licked over his chops as he leaned back on his haunches and stretched, getting used to the new body before jumping back up onto the bed and situating himself between Stiles' legs. 

He'd told himself that it would only be sex, he wasn't a monster. Even if he did want to make his mark on Stiles obvious, he didn't want to have to make Malia sit through too much foreplay and all of it. Now that he'd shifted, it was supposed to be pretty straight-through. But, he couldn't resist himself. Derek padded forward slowly, dipping his head down to lap a strip right from Stiles' balls up over his hole with his tongue gently. He huffed a sigh as he buried his snout against the line of the teenager's ass, working his tongue inside him. 

Just his tongue had Stiles scratching at the sheets, a tiny moan lingering on his lips as he leaned back, eyes shut. "Let's go," He murmured with a soft laugh, shaking his head. "If you keep going like that, I'm not even going to last long enough for you to claim me." 

That caught Derek's attention from where he was making his new form familiar with Stiles, lifting his gaze to the direction of Stiles' voice. If he could've, Stiles just knew he would've been raising a brow like he always did. Derek moved to pull back a little, leaning back before moving his front legs up near Stiles' arms and covering most of his body with his own as he did. 

Derek managed to keep a surprising amount of control even now, evident in the way he pressed into Stiles slow and careful, waiting for a reaction whether it be good or bad. But, when Stiles reached back to grab one paw and begged him for more, whatever caution the wolf had managed to maintain disappear. 

Gentle thrusts turned into erratic snapping of the wolf's hips as he fucked him into the bed, panting softly and licking at Stiles' shoulder as he did. Stiles was a mess of moans and obscenities as he gripped the sheets to keep himself in place, pressing himself back into the solid weight when he could and resigning to his place when he couldn't. 

The older man dipped his head down, piercing blue making eye contact with Malia's own as he gripped his jaw around the back of Stiles' throat. It wasn't hard enough to pierce the skin, Derek was careful, but he knew it'd leave a mark. After that, he calmed down a little, made his thrusts a little more calculated as he pulled out almost completely before thrusting back into his mate.

Stiles dipped a hand beneath them, long fingers wrapping around his own shaft as he stroked in time with Derek's thrusts. Derek in full shift was, okay, admittedly, incredibly hot. But, the one thing he did miss was that Derek couldn't touch him the way he usually did. But, god, he could definitely handle it if it was always like this when Derek shifted. Stiles arched his back, pressing back to push him deeper as he buried his face in the bed, some combination of a sob and a moan pouring from his lips as he stroked himself quicker. 

He came with a shallow whine against the blanket, muscles quivering as he laid against the bed and it took Derek hooking a paw under his hip to keep him in his position. Derek growled against Stiles' skin as the base of his cock started to swell, only slowing to a stop when he felt the ring of muscle pull at it. He panted heavily, licking over the mark on Stiles' neck and tending to it as he let Stiles sink to the bed, lying on top of him; they barely noticed Malia leave as they laid together.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't really like how this came out because I'm still getting into the swing of things but it was worth a shot.  
> You can leave prompts in the comments or on my tumblr here. http://kinks-galore.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
